


First Board

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a spectacular find in the attic at Touya's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Board

Hikaru picked up yet another picture album and placed it off to the side. He'd already seem enough pictures of Akira as a baby to last him for a while. But what was that? He dug a little further into the box and uncovered a 9x9 go ban with a plastic bag full of large pieces. "Akira!" 

Akira looked up from where he was sorting clothes out of another box. "What?"

"Is this your first go ban?" Hikaru held it up to show Akira and smiled as he saw on the back where a very young Touya Akira had clumsily written his name.

It took a moment, but Akira clawed free of the clothing that had piled up on him and walked over to Hikaru and crouched next to him. "Wow. I thought my parents had gotten rid of this."

" _Your_ go ban? No. That would be like throwing away a Picasso painting"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I'm not _that_ good. Get back to cleaning."

Hikaru waved the board back and forth. "Should I keep this out?"

Akira shrugged with one shoulder. "Oh, why not?"

Hours later, when they had finally finished cleaning out the attic to Touya Akiko's specifications and were sweaty and dust-streaked, Hikaru descended the stairs with the go ban held in front of him with the bag of pieces balanced on top. "Hikaru, I can carry that, you know."

"Nah, I got it." Hikaru placed it on the kitchen counter near where Akiko was beginning to prepare dinner and helped himself to a glass of water.

Akiko smiled. "Thank you boys for doing that. I've been intending to get it done, but I haven't been back long enough at once to get caught up on everything."

Akira returned the smile. "It's no problem, Mother. Hikaru was happy to help, I'm sure."

Hikaru took another gulp of water and gave them a thumbs-up. 

"Akira," Akiko said with a hint of confusion in her voice, "Is that your old practice board?"

"Um, yes, Mother."

"I thought we'd given that to charity years and years ago. Where was it?"

Hikaru chose that moment to finish his water. "In the box with all of the photo albums."

Akiko frowned. "It wasn't in there the last time that I looked through the albums."

Groaning, Akira traced a finger along one line of the board. "I didn't want to get rid of it."

"Akira-kun, you only needed to tell us that, you know."

"But you and Father kept telling me that I should give it up and let someone else have fun with it." He picked it up and clutched it to his chest, but left the bag of pieces sitting on the counter. "This was the board I learned how to play go on."

"Well, you might as well keep it out now, Akira-kun." 

Hikaru grabbed the bag. "Man, I only played on one of these like one time. Come on, let's play."

Akira held the board again. "Let's play outside. It's still a nice day."

"My first go ban was special, too," Hikaru said softly. Akira nodded and smiled.


End file.
